kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kuroto Dan
Zombie Gamer I think it's save now to say that Dan is indeed the only user of Genm action gamer and Genm Zombie gamer from the episode 11 preview now that Graphite is dead.Tokusatsu_Kami 02:32, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Speaking of Zombie Gamers, the EP12 scene shows Genm Corps. doesn't show Kuroto in the main office. Does this truly mean he's no longer the CEO & on the run from authorities? It happened in the end scenes of EP11 where he reveal himself to the Riders after one of his first evil plan succeeded. ScottKazama 13:42, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Villain At this point, would it be fair to say that Genm is the main antagonist of the show? GuillermoIE (talk) 19:07, February 12, 2017 (UTC) : I feel inclined to agree, at least for the time being. But it might be a good idea to wait and see what the admins think. Jmcdavid (talk) 20:23, February 12, 2017 (UTC) ::He is for now, but that could change. There have been shows where the big bad only turns up half way though the show. For example Long in Gekiranger and the Over Lord Inves in Gaim. :::Considering the reveal of Chronos, and Parad getting really angry lately, and Genm acting like classic boss at his last days, I would be surprised if he doesn't get killed by episode 20-25. We also yet to learn about first bugster outbreak and Parad's origins. Furthermore, in Chou Super Hero Taisen Genm Level X and Para-DX are fighting on heroes side, though crossovers usually have questionable continuity. User:Suminoma 04:51, February 13, 2017 (UTC) ::::Genmu did actually die in the episode that aired today. Apparently Parad seemed to be looking forward to that day. Look at this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tUa4lXQj_Sk Legognocchi101 (talk) 13:33, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Is Kuroto considered a Bugster now? I was checking Game Rider News on Tumbler, and it had a picture of Graphite's actor with the actors of Parad and Kuroto. He posted it on Twitter, and wrote this to go with the picture: "Happy White Day! had a reunion with my bros. Don’t you think we look fun? So,we are bugsters:)" Does that mean Kuroto is now considered a Bugster too? I think it would make sense since he's starting to become more Bugster-like throughout the show. Here's the link to the Game Rider News post I found regarding this bit of info if you want to see the post too. http://gameridernews.tumblr.com/day/2017/03/14/ AlexTheUltimateInovator97 (talk) 12:31, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Significance of Zombie Gamer's Rider Gauge Okay, I think there is one obvious video game trope that was shown in action when Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer gave Gemn one heck of a handicap by using the Maximum Mighty Critical Finish to refill his empty Rider Gauge. Ever heard of the trope Revive Kills Zombie? Yes, I know it technically didn't kill him, but it was arguably the first real sign that he was about to lose. Jmcdavid (talk) 03:05, March 27, 2017 (UTC) :What does this have to do with the article? As per the rules of this wiki, this wiki isn't the place for general discussion, please go to Rangerboard or Henshin Justice Unlimited or whatever instead. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 02:31, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Shouldn't the game word versions of him get at least one seprate page? Considering the existance of the page Hiiro Kagami (Game World) and the fact that these three are in fact NOT the original Kuroto Dan, wouldn't it make sense for there to be a Kuroto Dan (Game World) page? Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 02:34, May 9, 2017 (UTC) *Hiiro's Game World version is separate character due to Eight Kirino who created him. All other Game World versions were the same as real - same powers, same memories, same... all the same. Dan's Game World versions acts actually as his backup plans. Goriders, main series... it's him, not another character. Shaman-aka-King (talk) 02:42, May 9, 2017 (UTC) 99 Lives *I found out that Kuroto has 99 Life Points. Is it kind of similar to when Takeru Tenkuji had 99 days to live after he was killed by a Gamma? RangerCrew100 (talk) 17:04, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Speaking of the 99 Lives not Life Points, would it be good to include a section or as part of another section a counter and showing who took his various lives? If my math is correct & I haven't forgotten any times he was killed he has 69 lives left. Killed thrice by Parado. Killed twenty-six times by Masamune Dan. Killed once by Kiriya Kujo. --Revan's Exile (talk) 14:07, July 27, 2017 (UTC)